


Medicine Man

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2010, senses talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would possibly take Benadryl when he knows he's not supposed to?  That's right, it would be Jim, the big dummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine Man

Medicine Man  
By Patt

 

For Treassa, my Moonridge winner. Prompt word was medicine. This is what I came up with. 

Word Count: 2,095

 

Jim’s allergies were kicking up something fierce with the wind that had come up on his way home from work. He honestly could hardly open his eyes any more. He looked in the medicine chest to see if Blair had anything for allergies. He saw a bottle of Benadryl and thought that sounded good. He knew that Blair wouldn’t have anything in the house that he couldn’t have. Little did he know that Megan Connor had left it over on poker night and he was about to make a very big mistake. 

Jim took the Benadryl and went and got a bottle of water to take with it. He sat down in the living room and flipped from one channel to another on the television. Before long, he felt pretty mellow. He knew that Blair was teaching a class today and wouldn’t be home for awhile, but he decided to try calling him anyhow. He dialed Blair’s cell phone and heard it start ringing. Jim started singing a love song while he waited for Blair to answer. Blair answered and said, “Jim, I’m right in the middle of a class, can I call you back?”

“Sure you can, sweetie. I just wanted to call and say hello and see how you were doing. I missed you,” Jim slurred out. 

Blair knew immediately that something was wrong with Jim. He said, “Jim, hang on for a moment.” Blair turned to his students and said, “It’s an emergency, I’ll be right back in. No cheating.”

Blair walked out to the hallway and said, “Jim, did you take anything today that you don’t normally take?”

“Of course I did. I saw you bought me Benadryl and I took one of them. I feel much better now, love,” Jim answered. 

“Love? Jim, you’re higher then a kite. That Benadryl wasn’t mine or yours. It must belong to someone else. Now I want you to go upstairs and lie down and relax until I get home. Do you understand?” Blair asked. 

“Of course I understand. You want to have your wicked way with me. I get it. I’m down with that. Come on, hurry up and get home, Blair honey,” Jim said happily. 

Blair sighed and said, “Jim, you won’t like that you’re saying all of this later. Get into bed and wait for me to get home.”

Jim closed his cell without even saying goodbye. He started singing I’m So Lonesome I Could Cry off key and very loud. He wished Blair was there to take care of him, because he was harder then a rock. God, these pills made him stand up and notice everything. Jim walked up the stairs, swaying a little as he went and started stripping his clothing off. He lay down in bed, holding on to the cell phone for dear life. He dialed Blair’s number again and Blair answered quickly this time. “Jim, I’m coming home, right now.”

“Hear that lonesome whippoorwill,   
He sounds too blue to fly.   
The midnight train is whining low,   
I'm so lonesome I could cry. 

I've never seen a night so long  
When time goes crawling by.   
The moon just went behind a cloud  
To hide its face and cry. 

Did you ever see a robin weep,   
When leaves began to die?   
That means he's lost the will to live,   
I'm so lonesome I could cry. 

The silence of a falling star  
Lights up a purple sky.   
And as I wonder where you are  
I'm so lonesome I could cry.”

Blair just sat there in shock. “Jim, are you still there?”

“Of course I’m still here. God, my pecker is so hard for you, it’s unreal. Come home and take care of me, my Guide.”

“Why were you singing to me, Jim?” Blair had to ask. 

“I miss you and I wish you were here. I want to feel your sweet mouth wrapped around my cock. I need you so bad, baby. Come home now,” Jim begged. 

“Jim, I’m going to call Simon and ask him to come over first. Okay? So keep some clothes on, do you understand?” Blair inquired. 

“Nope, I’m naked for you, babe. Just for you. Simon doesn’t get anything from me,” Jim said sounding confused. 

“All right, I’ll be right there. Stay up in your room until I get there,” Blair ordered and Jim got harder, if that was at all possible. 

“I love when you tell me what to do. It always makes me hard. Hurry home, lover,” Jim said. 

“I’m hurrying. Now I need to hang up to drive home,” Blair explained. 

“Okay, I’ll be waiting for you,” Jim said merrily and closed his cell again. 

Blair was pissed beyond pissed. He called Connor and said, “Connor, did you leave something in our bathroom, medicine wise?”

“Well hello Sandy, it’s good to hear from you. Yes, I left my Benadryl, why?” She asked sounding almost as confused as Jim. 

“Because Jim found it in the bathroom and thought it was ours and took one. He’s having an allergic reaction to it right now. I’m on my way home. God, I’m going to kick your ass,” Blair ranted. 

“Let me run over and see if I can help,” Connor offered. 

“No. He’s naked. He thinks he’s in love with me. He was singing to me a few minutes ago. He’s so high it’s not even funny,” Blair said angrily. 

Connor started laughing and said, “Oh Sandy, he’s just acting out on something he’s felt for ages. He loves your ass. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice,” Connor stated. 

“I can’t take advantage of him when he’s high, Connor. Maybe you should come over,” Blair was rethinking the entire thing. 

“Oh I would love to see a naked Jimbo. I’m on my way,” Connor hung up the phone and took off like a shot out of a gun. She rushed to tell Simon that Jim needed her for a Sentinel problem and Simon just said, “Okay.” And like that she was out of there. 

She beat Sandy to the loft, using her siren the entire way and walked up the stairs, not knowing what to expect. She knocked on the loft door and it was opened by a very irate and very naked and hard, Jim Ellison. 

“Where is Blair? Where is my honey?” Jim asked slurring his words. 

Megan Connor had to push him back into the loft so the neighbors wouldn’t be seeing him in all of his glory too. “He’s on his way, Jimbo. Now I want you to go upstairs and lie down and wait for him. I’m here if you need me.”

“Why in the hell would I need you? I need Blair. I want him right now. God, I’m so hot for him, it isn’t even funny,” Jim panted. 

“Blair honey should be here any moment Jim and I’ll keep an eye out for him. You go upstairs and rest, okay?” Connor asked him. 

“I can’t rest. I need to fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh god, I need to fuck him.” Jim’s eyes were completely glazed over and he was starting to shake. 

“He’s not here yet, Jimbo. So let’s get some clothes on and wait for him.”

“I don’t want to wait for him. I want him now,” Jim growled. At that moment Blair walked in the door and saw what rough shape Jim was in. 

“Sandy, I think I need to stay,” Connor suggested, “he’s in a bad way.”

“This is what happens when he takes drugs that he’s not supposed to,” Blair said right before Jim closed his mouth over Blair’s and kissed him until Blair couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“You’re my medicine man. I took bad medicine and you’re my medicine man. I love you,” Jim raved as he kissed Blair’s neck. 

“Connor, you get out of here. Jim’s going to get possessive soon and I don’t want him to be embarrassed later,” Blair explained. 

“No, I can’t leave you alone with him. He might hurt you,” Connor said. 

“Jim, let me suck you off, okay? Will that make you feel better, babe?” Blair asked pushing Jim towards the stairs. Jim smiled and said, “Yes, yes, yes.”

He sat down on the stairs and pulled Blair down to his cock and let nature take its course. Blair began to suck Jim’s cock, right there in front of Connor. He knew she wasn’t going to leave him alone. So he figured why fight it. It didn’t even take Jim five minutes and he was shooting his come down Blair’s warm, inviting, throat. Jim pulled him up on top of him and said, “Oh yeah, just like that. I love that.”

Blair could feel him getting hard already and thought life wasn’t really too fair. He went down on Jim again and this time, Jim had more stamina. He bucked his body up to meet Blair’s sucking motions and was now panting like a race horse. Blair was getting somewhat tired when he felt Jim swell and could tell he was going to come. Jim came in his mouth again and said, “Oh you fuck like you talk. You’re perfect.”

Connor came over with the blanket off the back of the sofa and said, “Jimbo, let’s go upstairs, okay? Blair is tired, he needs to rest now.”

“Everybody loves my baby, but my baby don’t love no body but me, no body but me,” Jim mumbled as he tried to sing the song. 

“My god, he’s so in love with you, Sandy,” Connor said smiling. 

“He’s going to die of embarrassment tomorrow. You wait and see,” Blair declared. 

They helped him get up the stairs and Jim sang,   
“I’m his sweet Jimmy,  
And he’s my loving man.  
Knows how to do his duty,  
Loves me like no other can.” 

Jim then fell onto the bed and went right to sleep. 

Blair and Connor walked down the stairs. Connor said, “Sandy, are you all right?” She realized he seemed really upset. 

“I’m fine. Do you have an extra room at your place?” Blair asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Connor asked. 

“I just got done sucking Jim Ellison off in front of you. You think this is going to go over well with Jim? I don’t think so. He’s going to throw me out so fast my head will spin,” Blair said sadly. 

“Oh honey, he loves you. Don’t you know that?” Connor said hugging him to her body. 

They both heard Jim cough upstairs and say, “Oh fuck…”

Blair looked around for somewhere to hide. Connor felt bad for him. She knew he was scared, but she also knew that Jim wouldn’t hurt him. Jim wouldn’t hurt a hair on his head. 

“Connor, are you down there?” Jim yelled. She walked up the stairs and said, “You can’t tell if I’m down there?”

“My senses are off line. I need Blair. Do you know where he is?” Jim asked pleading with his eyes. 

Blair walked up the stairs and said, “I’m right here Jim. I think we should talk.”

“Come here,” Jim said softly. 

Blair walked over cautiously and sat down on the very edge of the bed. “What’s going on, Jim?”

“I love you, you stupid jerk,” Jim said as he pulled Blair onto the bed all the way until they were lying side by side. 

“You love me?” 

“Yeah, I thought maybe you could tell by my singing ability, or lack of ability.”

“Jim, you were high, you didn’t know what you were doing,” Blair explained. 

“Connor, could you leave us alone now. I’m not going to hurt him in any way, shape or form.”

“See you at work tomorrow, Jimbo. Bye, Sandy,” Connor called out as she rushed out the front door, slamming it in her wake. 

“I love you and I know you love me too. We’ve been dancing around it for awhile, I kept hoping that you’d say something smart to help me make the first move, but you never did. So consider this our first move,” Jim said smiling. 

“Are you sure, Jim?” Blair asked insecurely. 

“Damn sure. You’re mine and I’m yours. No one get those great lips from this day on, understood? You are officially **my** medicine man.”

“Understood. I love you, too,” Blair whispered. 

“Yeah, I knew that,” Jim said smiling. They fell asleep on the bed, dreaming of all the things they would be able to do to each other from this day on. 

The end


End file.
